Surrender
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Emily turns her back on Ali, and then she pushes Paige away. One night they find each other, and confessions are exchanged. Paige may be the only person who can help Alison come to terms with who she is… What will happen when an old rivalry turns into something more? Paige/Alison (Paigison? Palison?) OOC, non-cannon pairing
1. Confessions

**So this little story came to me and I just had to write it. I'm aware that some people aren't going to like this very non-cannon pairing (Paily and Emison shippers don't burn me alive) but I'm feeling a lot of angst towards Emily's character, and in my other story "The Precipice" I've written about Paige and Alison becoming friends in order to help Hanna, that's what lead me to writing this story about them. So please don't be too harsh, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<br>Part I- Confessions**

Sitting alone by the lake you can't help but remember the blow up with Emily earlier. You'd known the girl was upset and angry and hurting, known that Mona's death had pushed her over the edge. You also know how distressed and heartbroken she is over Alison.

About a week ago you'd held the girl for countless hours as she cried over the blonde. The entire time she'd been babbling about Alison possibly being 'A'.

And usually you would've been thrilled to hear that Emily was on the outs with the girl, but something low in your gut, and deep in your heart tells you that Alison isn't 'A', somehow you just knew it's the truth, even if you aren't fond of the girl.

Coming back to your original thought you think about the way Emily screamed in your face, telling you to back off and to stay away from her. You'd only been trying to help, trying to make things better.

But you know that won't ever happen. Emily is too stubborn and hard-headed, she never listens to logic or reason, once she has an idea about something, that's it, game over. So you'd let her walk away, even though it stung like hell.

Sighing you stare out over the water for what feels like hours when a noise disrupts your thoughts.

Hearing footsteps you quickly turn around, expecting the worst.

But instead of a figure clad in a black hoodie you stare up into crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paige I didn't know anyone would be out here… I'll just, umm, I'll just go."

You can tell by the look in the girl's eyes that she doesn't really want to leave, that she wants to stay and sit by the lake, probably for the same reason that you're here.

Alison's eyes instantly fall to the ground and the pain and uncertainty in her expression is puzzling.

Your pride lumps up in your throat and it takes everything you have to swallow it down.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to leave, there's plenty of room for both of us."

She looks up at you through long lashes, and it's mesmerizing. Because of your constant rivalry with her you'd never taken time to really see her. But now with her standing only a little ways away the moonlight shining down on her, you understand why people are fascinated and awed by her.

A little hesitantly she moves closer and takes a seat by the lake, several feet from you.

Pulling her legs to her chest she wraps her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them.

You watch her, still fascinated.

She doesn't speak, and neither do you, it's an empty silence, but it's peaceful. Your mind wanders back to Emily and 'A' and suddenly there's something you have to know, have to ask.

"Alison?"

She doesn't turn her head towards you but you can see acknowledgment in the way she tilts her head, silently telling you to proceed.

"I just… I have to know something… Do you love her?"

This time she looks at you. Her eyes are glassy and her expression sombre.

"Yes… well I think I do. I'm actually not even sure I know what real love is, I mean, other than Emily, no one else has ever loved me, not even my parents, but still, it feels like I love her."

That phrase seems to shift your entire world. You can tell by her tone and her posture that's it's the absolute truth and it shocks you because she'd not exactly known for being open or honest. Before you can say more she pipes up again.

"But it doesn't matter. She thinks I'm 'A', thinks I betrayed her. She turned her back on me; she doesn't want me… even though I only did what I did to keep her safe. You're better for her anyways; you can give her everything that I can't."

You gape at her, and your expression must be amusing because she chuckles a little before the sombre expression returns.

This time it's you that speaks up.

"She doesn't want me either you know? I guess she's making a habit of turning her back on the people who care about her."

Alison just nods sadly, and for once you feel sorry for her. It's your fault the police found out about her, your fault she was forced out of hiding, and now here you both sit; miserable and hurting over the girl who walked out on both of you.

It's a weird feeling, one that you can't even begin to explain.

But for once you think that maybe you understand her just little bit more, because maybe you have more in common than you'd realized. Maybe it's not just the fact that you both love Emily, but the fact that you're both broken, both products of growing up in a home without love, both willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people you love, even if you end up hurting yourself in the process.

Silence fills the air again as the time ticks by, your mind racing with these new realizations.

It's a while before she speaks up.

"Can I ask you something now?"

You almost want to tell her no, you don't know if you can handle whatever she might say, but you decide that it's the least you can do.

Looking towards her you nod.

"How did you know, that you're gay I mean?"

Of all the questions she could've asked you're taken aback by the fact that she'd chosen to ask that.

But she'd answered you honestly, so it's only fair. The problem is you don't really have an answer, so instead you decide to give her the best explanation possible.

"I don't really know. I just, I never felt the same way about boys the way the other girls did. I'd flirt and go on dates and kiss them, but every time something just felt off… And I'd always appreciated other girls, but I just figured it was normal, that I was just comparing myself to them… Emily always caught my eye though, but she's such an amazing person and athlete I just thought I was jealous or something… But eventually I started to realize it was more than that, and not just with Emily, but with other girls too… I think that's when I knew deep down, although it took me another year before I could say it out loud."

When you glance over you can tell she's hanging on your every word, and it surprises you even more. You've always thought that she was toying with Emily, that she was just jealous, but now you can see it's much more.

When she looks into your eyes you can see the truth, she's confused and hurting, she probably doesn't even know who she is. Less than a year ago, you were her. Despite everything telling you not to you move closer to her, closing the distance between you until you're sitting side by side.

And it feels almost natural, sitting here by the lake with her, like your old friends instead of enemies.

"I think, I think I might be like you, I might be gay… but I just don't know… how am I supposed to figure it out?"

You aren't sure if she's looking for an answer or not, but you decide to try anyways.

"It's okay to not know, but if you do know, and are scared, don't be. It's okay to be who you are Alison, and if anyone tells you otherwise they're ignorant."

She looks over at you, and you're momentarily speechless because you've never been this close to her and damn, she's beautiful.

"I'm just worried what will happen if I say it and I'm not 100% sure. I mean Emily's the only girl I've ever felt anything towards, well actually she's the only person I've ever felt anything towards…"

You take a moment to digest this, and it should leave a bitter taste in your mouth, listening to her talk about the girl you're still in love with, but it doesn't. Instead you find yourself wanting to help her, because you know what it's like to be so unsure.

"Emily's the only girl you've ever had feelings for, but is she the only girl you've ever been attracted to?"

You can see the thoughtful look in her eyes and for the briefest moment of time you wonder if she's thinking up a lie. But then she looks at the ground and smiles a little shyly.

"You have seen the other girls' right? It's pretty much impossible to not be attracted to them…"

You smile a little because you've definitely noticed the fact that all of Emily's friends are ridiculously beautiful.

"You make a good point but they don't count because they're your friends. Have you ever been attracted to girls other than them, a stranger or a classmate or…"

The words aren't even out of your mouth when she nods.

"What about boys? Are you attracted to them?"

"Sometimes, but it almost feels, different. Like if I see a couple I'd notice if the boy was cute, maybe appreciate his body or think his smile is nice, but in the end I'd mostly be looking at her…"

The words resonate deep in your chest, and you almost ache for her, because you can already see who she is, what she is, but you don't think she can see it yet.

"And when you've been with guys in the past, what was it like?"

When you ask her this she looks at you with a curious expression, like you're a puzzle she just can't quite figure out. Seemingly she gives up and decides to answer you again.

"I never really felt anything. I just liked the way everyone looked at me and talked about me, being with a cute guy, especially a cute older guy, was more of a status thing than a romance thing…"

The tone in her voice has changed, and she suddenly sounds so small and afraid.

You put your hand on her shoulder.

"I think you already know who you are Alison, and it's okay to say it."

She looks at you from under long black lashes, and the vulnerability there startles you.

"I just, I need to be sure before I can…"

Her sentence trails off and you stare unblinkingly at each other for a minute. Just as you're about to say something else you feel soft lips against your own.

Instinctively your eyes slam shut and your heart speeds up with the sudden shock of the moment.

But just as quickly as it happened it's over.

She pulls back and you open your eyes to see the terrified expression on her face.

"Paige I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I just got caught up in the moment and, oh god I'm so stupid, I'll just go…"

Before she can say anything else you reach forward and grab onto her jacket and tug her close, crashing your lips together again.

This time she's the one who's startled. She lets out a tiny gasp and it gives you the perfect opportunity to push into her mouth. Your tongue finds hers and they move together in a frantic rhythm. Instantly you tangle a hand in her long blonde hair, tugging her closer as her hands find your neck.

Even in the clouded haze of your mind you can't believe you're kissing Alison DiLaurentis, your sworn enemy, except she isn't your enemy anymore. If one thing is clear it's that you both have misjudged the other, both done things you regret, are both hurting for the girl that broke both of your hearts.

When she nips at your bottom lip you shake off your thoughts and focus on kissing her again. She tastes like cinnamon gum and you can smell her lavender shampoo, it's intoxicating.

All thoughts gone from your mind you feel heat building inside of you, and suddenly you need more of her. Moving your lips you kiss down her jaw and along her neck, nibbling her soft skin. The whimper she lets out is probably the most amazing sound you've ever heard. Her hands move down to your back and you can feel her nails digging into your flesh even through your shirt, but you don't care.

Carefully you press forward, lowering her to the ground, never moving your lips from her skin. She lets out another little moan of pleasure but this time it's your name and it snaps you back to reality.

Pulling back just enough to see her you watch her open her eyes and stare up at you. You almost jump off of her and start apologizing because what the hell just happened?

But when you hear her speak you can't move.

"I'm gay."

She says the words with so much certainty that it surprises you, because only moments ago she'd been so unsure, you can't look at her anymore because now it's you who's unsure.

You've spent the better part of your teen years hating her, but looking into her eyes you feel something that burns much brighter than hate and it scares you.

Soon you feel a hand caress your face.

"Paige, look at me."

Reluctantly you look down into blue eyes and see your own passion and longing reflected there.

She caresses your cheek again, and you can feel your heart speed up again.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. I was so scared and confused and I took it out on you when you got in the crosshairs, you never deserved any of it. I'm so sorry."

A tear falls from her eyes and you know without a doubt that she's being honest. Without thinking you lean in and gently kiss her lips again. When you pull back you don't know what's wrong with you.

But she just smiles up at you.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

You nod. Knowing that after tonight any lingering resentment or anger towards her is gone, because tonight has changed everything.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? Are you sure you're gay?"

"I'm positive."

Still hovering over her you smile.

"So I was just your experiment?"

You mean it as a joke but the words almost stick in your throat because you don't really want it to be an experiment, you want it to mean something.

And the second you think it your emotions go haywire. The voice in your head is screaming at you that you're still in love with Emily, that Alison is in love with her too, that you hate this girl. But then the voice in your heart whispers, and you decide to listen to it for once. Because fuck it. Emily walked out on you, walked out on both of you and you may be the only person Alison's ever been honest with like this, maybe the only person in the entire world who knows this part of her.

So who cares about the past, all that matters now is the present.

When you snap out of your reverie she's looking at you with so much emotion it hurts.

"I don't know where to go from here Paige, things are so messed up between us, and I've never done anything but hurt you… And then there's Emily… but despite it all I just, I _feel_ something for you…"

"I don't know either Ali, but somehow we'll figure it out okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>This is meant to be a one-shot, however if enough people are interested I may do a companion chapter (or 2) of either Alison's POV of the night, Emily finding out about the kiss or their first date... Anyways, thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Nerves

**As you know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help myself! I am pleasantly surprised at all the interest in this story, and am very appreciative of all the reviews, favourites and follows. So without further ado, here is part II!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<strong>  
><strong>Part II- Nerves<strong>

It's been nearly two weeks since your encounter with Alison by the lake, and you haven't spoken to her since.

But several times you've managed to catch her eye, in the hallways or in class. Sometimes you share a small smile or a nod, but it's not enough to be notable to anyone else. Not that it really matters. You're a loner, save for a few acquaintances on the swim team, and she seems to have taken up a similar role, you rarely see her with anyone nowadays, which in a way is better it makes staring at her that much easier.

And you've definitely been staring, a lot. Somehow you're eyes always manage to find her in a crowd and each time your heart beats erratically in your chest.

But you've caught her staring too, when she thinks you aren't looking.

One time you noticed her looking at and when you met her eyes they instantly dropped to the ground shyly, as her cheeks heated up to a delicate shade of red, it was adorable.

That day is when you realize just how fucked you are, because you can't get her out of her head. Every single day your mind drifts off, thoughts of soft blonde curls and full pink lips, and everywhere you go she seems to be right there

Part of you hates yourself for it, but the other part, the 'ballsy woman' part of you just wants to march up to her and kiss her until she's fucking dizzy and weak at the knees.

Thinking about her soft lips reminds you how deep you're into this, because there's just something about Alison DiLaurentis that draws you in.

And to top it off, you constantly hear her voice in your head, 'I'm gay.'

It still baffles you, but remembering the look in her eyes as you'd pulled away from that kiss, there's no doubt in your mind anymore, she is gay. And maybe she isn't the monster everyone tries to make her out to be.

Maybe she's just the product of circumstance, another person so afraid of their own sexuality that they turn into a bully. You'd done it.

How many times had you bullied Emily about her sexuality, hell, you'd even tried to drown her, well not really drown, more like terrify, but still.

You'd spent years pushing people away, bullying others, and trying to hide who you were. Is it possible that her repressed sexuality and damaging home life are to blame for who she'd been?

You don't even have to think about it because you know that's exactly the truth.

But now, things are different, and fuck, you have no idea what she's been through the last two years, and as weird as it is you can't stop thinking about her, about the possibility of _being_ with her, she's like the most dangerous drug in the world, because you can never stop wanting more.

All of the sudden you understand the hold she'd had on Emily all those years ago; and deep down you know she still has more of a hold over the raven haired beauty than she's letting on. For a second you almost feel a little guilty for kissing her, for wanting her, but then you remember the fire in Emily's eyes as she'd pushed you away, and it fades. You have no reason to feel guilty, because you are so sick and tired of Emily's hot and cold games, you're done, and it's her loss.

You need to move on.

It's in that moment you need to make a decision, because you're never gonna get Alison out of your head if you don't do something. So standing at your locker, pulling out your calculus textbook, you decide.

The seven and a half hour school day feels like a lifetime. All day your mind is plagued with thoughts of her, and you are more nervous than you've ever been in your life, even more than when you came out to your parents, and that's saying something.

When the final bell rings you bolt out of the classroom and hurry towards her locker. You want to catch her before she leaves, because if you don't do it now, you'll chicken out.

You're almost there when you see her, and damn she's so beautiful, almost so much that it's hard to believe she's a real person.

You almost wonder if that's why it was so easy to hate her all of those years, because she seemed more fantasy than reality.

She stops at her locker and places her books inside. When she turns around her eyes instantly find you. Your palms start to sweat, your heart racing, breath quickening, but you breathe deeply and stare into blue eyes.

They're full of curiosity and confusion, but there's a hint of something else you can't seem to place but it's almost wistful.

You've been standing there for too long, and you're almost afraid she's going to walk away but she doesn't, almost like she's _waiting _for you.

Taking four long strides your suddenly standing in front of her, and being so close to her lips reminds you of kissing her, you desperately want to kiss her again now.

But instead you clumsily spill the words you've been rehearsing all day.

"Would you, I'm mean, um do you, uh, do you maybe want to like go out sometime?"

She tilts her head to the side and quirks her eyebrow slightly at your awkwardness. So you swallow and try for a little more eloquence.

"I mean, would you like to go on a date… with me?"

She doesn't say anything for 10 seconds, and it's the longest 10 seconds of your life, but then she gives a little laugh and smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask."

You let out the breath you've been holding and smile shyly in return.

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock tomorrow?"

She nods, and before you do anything stupid you just grin at her, and turn to walk away with a little skip in your step.

* * *

><p>When you pull up outside of the DiLaurentis house you take a deep breath, because you are just that nervous.<p>

Giving yourself a mental pep-talk you toss open the door and step out of the car. It had taken you nearly two hours to get ready, the entirety of your closet now scattered across your bedroom.

But you'd finally settled on a form fitting white tank top, a dark purple vest, distressed black skinny jeans and your Chuck Taylors.

You'd done a playful smoky eye make-up and left your hair tousled.

Wiping your palms on the front of your jeans you move towards the door.

The porch light is on, and before you can even knock Alison swings the door open.

And if you weren't nervous or speechless before, you are now.

Your eyes wander up her form, and she looks like a Greek goddess.

She's wearing a white silk dress with a plunge V-neck, a gold band wrapped around her middle accentuating her perfect hourglass figure. Her golden hair falls is curls around her shoulders, and the blood red colour on her lips makes them even more enticing.

You swallow hard.

When you finally meet her gaze you're worried she'll be upset by your leering but instead she's got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Like what you see?"

You can't even form a single word so you just nod dumbly in response.

She gives a girlish giggle, a sound you've never heard her make before.

But then you notice she's staring back at you, her gaze is like white hot flames as she trails up your body.

"You aren't so bad yourself McCullers."

Her tone is playful but you can see, in the way her gaze lingers that she really does like what she sees.

Reaching out you grab her hand and lead her towards the car.

Wanting to be chivalrous you open the door for her and she climbs inside with a smile.

Hurrying around to the other side you climb in, rather ungracefully, and place the keys in the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She gives a little huff but doesn't protest, instead she settles herself into the seat, buckling her seat belt. You do the same, and pull away from the curb, still dazed that she's in your car, and that you're taking her on a date.

It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the little restaurant just outside of Rosewood. At first you'd considered taking her out of town in case you ran into anyone from school, but on a whim you'd changed your mind and pulling up into the parking lot you hope it's the right decision. Not because you care if people see you, hell you stopped caring what people thought a long time ago, no, it's because you're not sure if Alison will be okay with it. Agreeing to a date and being seen together in public are two totally different things.

When you shut off the engine and undo your seat belt you turn towards her. She is looking out the window at the restaurant front, but after a few longs seconds she turns around.

"Is this new? I've never been here before?"

You smile a little and nod.

"Yeah they've only been open about a year, but it's really cute inside, everything is movie themed… I wasn't sure if you'd want to be seen with me, so I hope this is okay?"

You can hear the anxiety in your own voice, and she must hear it too because she leans over the console and gives you a quick kiss.

"If I didn't want to be seen with you I wouldn't have agreed to this date. I'm not seeing anyone, and no one owns me, I can do what I want… and I _want_ to be here with you."

Your heart gives a little flutter at the sincerity of her tone, but you don't miss her implication.

_Fuck Emily. I don't care what she thinks. She doesn't own me._

For the briefest moment of time you're reminded of the old Alison when you notice the curl of her lip, but then it's gone because deep down you'd been thinking the same thing when you'd chosen this place.

And you know that it's inevitable, Rosewood's a small town and people talk. Sooner or later Emily is going to find out about this, whatever _this _is, but you can't bring yourself to care, she'd walked out on both of you, neither of you have any reason to feel guilty.

Although you can't help but wonder what the girl's reaction will be. You're sure she'll be hurt, upset, angry even, maybe even jealous, although of who, you aren't even sure. Apparently you hadn't been the only one on the receiving end of her back and forth games. But you push all thoughts of the girl aside, because you have a beautiful blonde who _wants_ to be here with you, and that's all that really matter.

So you just smile at her and jump out of the car, moving around to open her door. She steps out onto her gold heels and you take her hand.

She laces your fingers together, and it surprises you slightly because just days ago she wasn't even sure she was gay, and now here she is holding your hand in public like it's no big deal.

You can't help but admire that. Even after you'd come out you'd been shy and tentative, still afraid of showing your real self but not her. Instead she seems to be embracing her sexuality full on, but then again this is Alison DiLaurentis you're with, and when has she ever been anything but tenacious.

Walking inside you see her eyes light up and she gives a little squeal, it's totally adorable and you can't help but melt at this softer, almost child-like side of her.

When you reach the hostess stand the guy stares opened mouthed at your date and you feel Alison lean into you closer. Boldly you drop her hand and reach around her, holding her waist.

"My _date_ and I have a reservation, it's under McCullers." You say with a little possessiveness in your voice because you can't stand the way he's look at her.

You notice his eyes widen and drop to the ground, when he'd been previously staring at Alison's chest, you give a little chuckle and she leans into you further with a little breathy whisper.

"Possessive Paige is hot."

A shiver runs down your spine at her flirtatious tone, but you don't let it show. Instead you move forward, keeping her closely at your side as you follow the boy to your table.

After taking a seat, and placing your order you look across the table at her, unsure of how to start a conversation, sensing your hesitation she takes the lead.

"How's swim team?"

You breathe a little sigh of relief and remember that this is just a date, you've been on plenty of dates, you can totally do this.

"It's good actually. I was planning on going to Stanford next year but I've got three other schools scouting me now so I'm excited about the possibilities."

She gives a little smile.

"You must be really good."

Looking down bashfully you feel blood rush to your cheeks.

"I'm okay."

"I've heard you are much better than okay, and I haven't even been back very long! Your reputation precedes you…"

"Well maybe I'm a little better than okay, but just a little bit."

You look up into her eyes and immediately get lost in pools of ocean blue causing you to spit out your next sentence as you try and make conversation.

"How's school been, I mean it must be hard…"

You trail off, not wanting to remind her of everything she's been through.

"I, It's tough. I'm still really far behind, I'm trying to get caught up so I have like triple amounts of homework I don't understand, I doubt I'll even be able to graduate this year…"

"I could help you, if you want…"

You give her a shy smile but she just stares into your eyes.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure."

Without warning she reaches across the small table and grabs both of your hands in hers.

Knowing there's something you want to say, you decide that now is as good of time as any.

"Ali, I know you've been through a lot, and I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you. I mean 'A' has been after you for years, I've only gotten a small taste and it scares me to death, but I just, I want you to know that if you ever want talk about it I'm here, and I'm a pretty good listener."

You squeeze her hands and hope your statement doesn't make her revert back into herself because things are going really well. And as surprised as you still are, you can't say you aren't thrilled.

"Thanks Paige… I just… It's hard to open up, and I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you already are, but I appreciate it, and maybe I'll take you up on that sometime…"

Just then your food arrives and you pull your hands apart and settle in to eat your meals.

* * *

><p>By the time you pull up to her house again it's nearly 11pm. After dinner you'd driven out to the lake and laid together under the stars. Conversation had flown easily ever since you're meals had arrived, and now you know more about her than most people.<p>

Because you'd learned that no one, even before she'd left, had ever really taken the time to get to know her, never asked her about her favourite colours or what she'd wanted to be when she was a child.

Being with her feels so natural and in these moments together your entire past disappears because she is a completely different person, but then again so are you.

When you walk her up to her front door you linger, not ready for the night to end.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too…"

She pauses a moment and then shyly continues.

"It's actually the first real date I've been on…"

You look up at her, startled by her confession.

She looks almost embarrassed, but the idea of you being her first sparks something inside your chest, some unknown emotion you can't quite pin down.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Your voice is a little shaky as you ask the question, and you bite your lip waiting for her answer.

"It was so much more."

There's a little pause as you move slightly closer together.

Then she speaks up again.

"I never thought I end up here, never thought I'd get a chance at a real life again, and I never imagined that it would be with you…"

Her words sting and you immediately feel tears welling up behind your eyes.

She must notice because her hand is under your chin lifting your face up. Her eyes are soft and warm.

"But I'm so glad that it is."

Without thinking about what you're doing you lean into her, grabbing onto her waist.

She moves her hands to cup your face as your lips meet.

This kiss is gentle, but there is still longing in the way her lips caress your own. It's so different from your first and second kisses, but somehow it's even better.

You slowly run your tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she grants. She tastes of cinnamon gum again, and you're quickly becoming addicted to the taste.

When you touch your tongue to hers she pushes her body into you. Your hands tighten and pull her impossibly closer. Every curve of her body is intimately pressed to yours and it sends warmth through you.

This time it's her who pulls away, but she rests her forehead against yours, her hands in your hair her breathing unsteady.

"I should probably go inside…"

You just nod, still not ready to let the night end.

She gently leans in and kisses you once more before pulling away, a goofy little grin on her face.

When her back bumps into the door she flushes a little and turns to open it. But before she does you speak up.

"Where does this leave us?"

She turns back to you and gives a playful smile.

"How about it leaves us ready for a second date… but this time, I get to surprise you. Sunday at 2pm."

With that she turns and disappears into the house leaving you staring after her in disbelief, because you'd just scored another date with her.

But this time, the thought of a date doesn't fill you with nerves, but anticipation, because maybe despite everything you might be able to find happiness with the person you'd least expected.

You almost laugh out loud at the irony of it all, but as you head back towards your car you can't help thinking that maybe irony is what the best romances are made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm trying to decide how I want Emily to find out about them. Either 'A' could send her a picture of them, or she could see them kissing (holding hands, talking, etc.) or one of the other girls could see them and tell her... Let me know what you think. If you have another suggestion I'm open to that too! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
